The present invention relates to novel coating compositions for preventing icing.
Attempts have heretofore been made to prevent articles from icing by coating the articles with various coating compositions to form coatings having reduced susceptibility to icing. Silicone resins, fluorocarbon resins, rubbers and the like are known as coating materials. Although these coating materials give the surfaces of articles more or less reduced susceptibility to icing, they are unable to completely preclude strong adhesion of ice due to hydrogen bonds. Accordingly, we conducted basic research on the mechanism of icing and already proposed an anti-icing composition which comprises an alkali metal compound capable of breaking hydrogen bonds and an organopolysiloxane resin in combination therewith and which is more effective for preventing icing than the conventional coating materials (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication SHO 59-25868).
Although the proposed organopolysiloxane resin composition is almost satisfactorily usable for preventing icing, the composition has the drawback of necessitating a primer for application because the composition is low in adhesion to the article to be coated.
To obtain improved adhesion, we proposed anti-icing organic coating compositions prepared by adding a perfluoroalkyl-containing (meth)acrylic monomer to a synthetic resin coating composition of the organic solvent type such as an acrylic resin, polyurethane resin, epoxy resin or alkyd resin coating composition (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication SHO 61-23656). However, these compositions, although exhibiting good adhesion to articles, has the problem that the coating is brittle, has poor physical properties and is not satisfactory in its ability to prevent icing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an anti-icing coating composition which is excellent in anti-icing property, adhesion to the article to be coated therewith and the physical properties of the coating prepared therefrom.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anti-icing coating composition capable of forming coatings which retain an excellent anti-icing property for a prolonged period of time.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.